While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially related to bulkhead structures for ships and specifically to panel-type construction and will be particularly described in that connection. In the bulkhead structure art, it is known to provide aluminum honeycomb construction panels mounted within base members ("U" channels) directly to the decks of a ship. Such construction, while providing the desired lightweight strength, often results in corrosion due to the dissimilar aluminum to steel metal construction (between the construction panels and case members) in the presence of water or humidity. Further, the bulkheads are often used to ground the electrical system in ships and the current co-acting with sea water on the decks causing additional corrosion problems. Also, the base member which receives and supports the construction panels is open and may trap water therein whereby the problems of corrosion are increased. Further, it is generally extremely difficult to pre-assemble bulkhead members for a number of reasons. The decks are usually not level and when open U-shaped base members support the bulkhead panels, it is often difficult to obtain and maintain the precise alignment required when the base members are welded to the deck. In addition, the split H-shaped or H-shaped plates between bulkhead panels which allow for easy disassembly cannot be mounted until the bulkhead panels are installed into the U-shaped base member.
Panel constructions of various types have been proposed in different types of construction operations. Exemplarly of such prior art constructions are U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,756 to Polhamus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,027 to Paisley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,641 to Elliott; U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,670 to Lightfoot; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,292 to Braekkan; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,153 to Wollaeger.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure wherein the base member and bulkhead panel of dissimilar metals are joined together to substantially inhibit corrosion.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure wherein the bulkhead structure may be preassembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure which is relatively easy to assemble and dissassemble.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bulkhead structure which is relatively inexpensive to erect.